


Against his heart

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Parting, The Darkening of Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: Finarfin decides not to follow his borthers into Exile. A birthday sweetie for Anduniel.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Against his heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andúniel (Anduniela)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anduniela/gifts).



> I guess you saw bits of that ages ago, but I hope it will be a tiny sweetie anyway. Happy birthday.

**Against his heart**

“I shall go no further.” Arafinwe’s voice rang clear in the silence that fell on the host as the echo od Namo’s doom died.

Findarato stepped forth. “With all due respect, father,” he bowed his head, then looked in Arafinwe’s eyes. “I wish to go on.”

Arafinwe looked at his children and in each eyes he saw the same desire to wander and explore, to avenge the fallen king, his father, but first and foremost the sheer curiosity that sparkled so many of the Noldor around. Their hearts bit faster at the prospect of adventures they would share and no shadow of doom would tame them. Nor would the order of their father.

“So be it,” he whispered, and though his own heart bled, he stepped forward and spoke loudly, so that all the Noldor could hear him over the waves crushing against the shore. ”Upon you, my son, I lay the responsibility for our people who wish to accompany you. If this is truly the path you choose to follow, I name you my heir and the head of our House,” with that, he leaned and placed a kiss on Findarato’s brow. He slipped the ring he wore from his finger and put it on his son’s. “From now on, you shall lead. I stop no one, for that decision is yours to make.” Then he looked again, his gaze stopping for a moment of each of those who followed his lead. Many of them stared at him in surprise. Some bowed their heads in acknowledgement and moved to stand by Finrod’s side, some held his gaze.

Arafinwe locked his eyes with one of his friends who hadn’t moved an inch, drew a breath and continued. “Those who wish not to take the doom of Mandos upon themselves, I shall lead back. And with my brothers gone, I shall do my best to serve you as your king.” Turning back to his children was probably the hardest thing he had ever done, yet his steps were steady and his back straight. He could not go against his counsel and follow his brothers and sister, even if it meant he would be returning home utterly alone.

But alone he was not. As he walked, some of the Noldor followed him. Few at first, but then many of those standing the closest one by one decided to join the youngest son of Finwe. They gathered a host, greater than Arafinwe expected, but not single one of his children decided them, not even Artaresto.

And together they headed back towards the fires burning in Tirion.


End file.
